<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>接龙车 by 445ml</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781791">接龙车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/445ml/pseuds/445ml'>445ml</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/445ml/pseuds/445ml</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>尤诺/阿斯塔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>接龙车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿斯塔的舌头很软，当向内圈起来的时候会有一个小小的窝，他在吮吸尤诺手指的时候会用牙齿轻轻的叼住尤诺的指节，软软的卷住指尖，光是随着头部的微微摆动，尤诺就能看见在他浅白色衬衣下晃动的浅银色乳夹，光是把手指弯曲起来就会收获一声小小的喘息。<br/>尤诺在想他们是怎么突然进展到这一步的。<br/>突然的敌袭，当尤诺还没有反应过来，就突然被一种强大的力量拽入了空间，当他落地的时候，发现随之下来的还有扑通一声掉下来的阿斯塔，阿斯塔在地上爬起来，揉揉摔疼的头，一抬眼就看见尤诺一脸正经的看着自己，他先是高兴了片刻，又开始纳闷这是个什么魔法。<br/>尤诺试图用魔法探究一下空间的大小，却发现手里的魔法怎么也用不出来，阿斯塔见他这个样子就要从魔导书里召唤大剑，却发现他们的魔导书不知道什么时候不见了。<br/>空中赫然出现几个红色的大字，以及一个莫名其妙的倒计时。<br/>“在‘阿斯塔’身上使用乳夹。”<br/>空间中伸出一个高台，上面放着一个银色的，小巧的物件。<br/>阿斯塔和尤诺看到了这则消息后都默契的无视了，但是当阿斯塔尝试了很多很多次都没办法打破这层坚壁的时候，他不甘心的大喊可恶。在此期间尤诺一遍一遍环视空间，发现没有任何能逃脱的方法时，他制止了阿斯塔第八十次试图用拳头打碎光滑的壁垒，冷静的对他说：“看来只能按照他说的做了。”<br/>阿斯塔的脸有点红，但还是低下头，有点迟疑的说道：“既然尤诺都这么说了。”<br/>尤诺走到高台上取下那个物件，两个夹子中间系着一条银色的链子，他拿到手里的那一刻，高台也随之落下，取而代之的是一个似床的高台。<br/>“阿斯塔，躺在床上，解开上衣。”<br/>阿斯塔犹豫着躺在了床上，解开衣服的手指有点颤抖，尤诺走到他的身边，看着他慢慢的解开扣子，面色通红的袒露胸怀。<br/>阿斯塔的胸型其实长得很好看，因为长期的锻炼圆润又紧实，手指戳上去的时候会有小小的凹陷，尤诺弯腰去含住阿斯塔的乳头，阿斯塔从来没受到过这样的刺激，又惊又羞的呼出一声，他捂着嘴看着尤诺。<br/>“尤诺！你在干什么……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>尤诺举了一下手里拿的乳夹，圆钝的边缘因为尤诺手心出的汗有一点点潮湿。<br/>“我怕你会痛。”<br/>“呃……”<br/>见阿斯塔别过了脸，没再说什么，尤诺继续自己的舔舐，另一只手也没有忘记去拉扯另一边乳头。阿斯塔的乳头小小的，在他的唇齿之间随着舌头扭转搅拌，不一会就充血肿大起来，挺立在胸前，尤诺觉得够了，松嘴，乳尖到他的唇上拉出长长一条银丝。<br/>阿斯塔只觉得这种出乎寻常的刺激让他的大脑有些眩晕，胸前又痛又麻，被尤诺扯拽的另一边有点肿胀的痛。尤诺拿起一旁的乳夹。<br/>“可能会有点痛，要夹住了哦。”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>对准阿斯塔挺立起的乳头轻轻一夹。<br/>“啊呜！”<br/>敏感的乳头受到如此的责备，疼痛不但更加激烈，银制品冰凉的触感也让阿斯塔难以适从，虽然疼痛剧烈，但是过一会儿却又腾升起异样的快感。<br/>他因为克制疼痛而喘息的间隔，空中的红字变成了绿色的对勾，尤诺知道这是代表通过了。<br/>“阿斯塔，很痛吗，我给你摘下来。”<br/>“快，尤诺，好痛。”<br/>阿斯塔因为疼痛眼里有泪，尤诺心急，拽住夹子中间的绳子，想要把乳夹直接拽下来，没想到乳夹像是钉在乳头上一样，随着尤诺的扯动反而双胸被拽起来，阿斯塔没忍住痛呼一声，眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。<br/>“阿斯塔！对不起，我没想到……”<br/>“呜……没事，尤诺，不是太痛了……”<br/>话虽这么说，空中的红字又出现了。<br/>“请‘阿斯塔’进行自慰，‘尤诺’进行观看”<br/>这次两个人同时看到了，阿斯塔有点尴尬的看着尤诺。<br/>“尤诺，还有……做下去吗。”<br/>尤诺点点头，坐在床的一边看着他。<br/>“尤诺……”<br/>阿斯塔嗓子里又小小的哭声。<br/>“我真的很不好意思，能不能……”<br/>“他要求的，阿斯塔。”<br/>尤诺有点抱歉的看着他，阿斯塔见他这个样子只能认命的脱下裤子，扔到床边。少年的性器因为之前的刺激已经有些许挺立，当阿斯塔注意到的时候也不好意思的缩了缩腿，尤诺只是坐在一边看着他的动作。<br/>虽然已经这么大了，但是这种事情亚斯塔做的很少，他尝试着用手上下撸动自己的阴茎，瞥眼却看见尤诺没什么表情的看着他的动作，只觉得浑身羞的要发烫，阴茎却更加挺立起来，闭上眼，呻吟却断断续续的从口中溢出。乳链随着动作在胸前一下下抽打，皮肤有些发红，阿斯塔在间隔中顺势把乳链叼在口中，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着银链流下来，乳头因为他的仰头被一下下的拽着，几乎成了红色。<br/>阿斯塔的身体毕竟敏感，在动作加快后没多久就射了出来，小腹上淋漓着他温热的精液，乳链也在口中滑落，下颌和胸前黏黏糊糊，透着一股淫靡的劲。<br/>屏幕上的红字终于变成了绿色的对号，但是随即又立刻变成了。<br/>“请‘阿斯塔’为‘尤诺’进行口交”<br/>尤诺看了一眼，爬上了床，从身后抱起身体还瘫软着的阿斯塔，把手指放到他的嘴边。<br/>“阿斯塔，含住我的手指。”<br/>于是就出现了开始的那一幕。<br/>当尤诺觉得阿斯塔的口腔适应了异物，他将手指将阿斯塔收紧的口腔里带出来，解开了裤子。<br/>但是毕竟阴茎和手指不是一个量级，阿斯塔即使已经适应了手指，还是非常辛苦的含着，他跪在尤诺的两腿中间，双手握住口腔含不住的根部，舌尖在龟头上一圈圈打转，而异物在口腔里勃发。<br/>他逐渐撤了手，将阴茎在口中送的更深，忍住呕吐感插入自己的咽喉。尤诺的手指插进头发里，忍不住小声的抽气。<br/>咽喉从未吞咽过如此巨大的物品，不一会就提出了抗议，空气越来越稀薄，阿斯塔忍不住流泪，大颗大颗的泪珠顺着脸颊流下，尤诺见他这么艰难，本想撤身，但阿斯塔却提前一步加快了自己的速度，快速的在自己口腔内来回抽动。尤诺捧住他的脸，忍不住固定住他的脑袋，自己快速的动了几下胯。<br/>阿斯塔口中不禁呜呜的哽咽，肉体碰撞在一起的声音清脆又淫靡，窒息感和疼痛让阿斯塔的眼泪顺着鼻尖滴落到了尤诺的身上。<br/>终于忍不住，尤诺射进了阿斯塔的口中，阴茎缓缓退出，尤诺还未从快感中起身，就说道，“阿斯塔，真抱歉，我……”<br/>阿斯塔摇摇头，一口口将精液咽下去，张张嘴舔舐一下嘴角的剩余，亲了一下尤诺在自己脸庞的手掌。<br/>“没关系，别在意。”<br/>但还没有等两个人缓过劲来，空中的文字又变动了。</p><p> </p><p>“请‘尤诺’为‘阿斯塔’扩张”</p><p> </p><p>阿斯塔看到这串文字的时候整个人都愣了一下，扩张，扩张什么？怎么扩张，他犹豫的看向尤诺，看样子对方应该知道什么，阿斯塔把脸上黏糊糊的精液给擦掉后，便坐在原地喘息着恢复自己的体力，乳夹带来的疼痛也没有一开始那么的剧烈，奇怪的感觉随着自己的动作从乳头上传来，刚刚射过疲软的性器隐隐又有了抬头的趋势，阿斯塔注意到这个后便羞耻的捂住了性器，低下头不敢去看尤诺。</p><p>尤诺在一旁没有说话，他已经知晓了到底他们要做什么，之后会做什么，他下定了决心，靠近阿斯塔抓住了他的手腕，强硬的把阿斯塔压在了身下。</p><p>“尤，尤诺？你这是要呜哇——！”<br/>“安静一点阿斯塔，从上面来看，我们不做完是不能出去的。”<br/>“可，可是，你的手”</p><p>尤诺在阿斯塔和他说话的时候，手便已经来到了阿斯塔的后穴处，一只手牵制住阿斯塔另一只手进行扩张，膝盖弯折卡在阿斯塔的腿间让他无法并拢，内裤早就在自慰的时候被脱掉了，苦于没有润滑的用品尤诺只能用手指触摸阿斯塔的的性器，性器已经抬头前液将茎体打湿，他粗粗的略过性器还是让阿斯塔浑身不由自主的一颤，羞耻爬满了他的脸无奈手被尤诺牵制住，不能及时用手遮挡自己早已经通红的脸颊，他满脸眼泪，眼泪止不住的顺着面颊流下，明明扩张都没有开始，阿斯塔已经不成样子了。</p><p>尤诺的一根手指缓缓的探入阿斯塔柔软的后穴，就着指头上稀少的前液，肉穴开口边上的嫩肉被触摸到的时候，阿斯塔就紧紧的缩紧了后穴，把尤诺的手指夹得紧紧的，肉壁温暖柔嫩，紧紧只是手指进去尤诺就可以想象到插进去的时候他到底有多爽了，他放开对阿斯塔手的禁锢，另一只伸进阿斯塔的白色上衣拉扯乳链，刚刚恢复自由想要去推拒尤诺的手卡在了半空中，便又软软的垂下去抓紧了床单，尤诺的手指进入的并不顺利，但进过他对阿斯塔乳头的挑逗让穴壁自主分泌出水液来润滑。</p><p>“你的身体真的好敏感，阿斯塔”<br/>“呜...住嘴..不要说了..”</p><p>阿斯塔顾不得遮挡自己的脸了，他身体后仰脊柱拱起，因为进入带来的疼痛实在是太过了，他嘴里不断发出呜咽的哭声，而尤诺只是在一根手指完全进去后再伸进去了一根，两根手指在他体内来回的抽插，水液在抽插的时候溅出体内打湿了床单，快感超越了痛感让阿斯塔的头皮发麻，呻吟声也从一开始的细微到听不见越来越大，在尤诺不经意搓过一个柔软的凸起时阿斯塔呻吟上了一个度直接射了出来，精液形成弯弯曲曲的一条曲线在他的身上，乳头脸上都沾满了，阿斯塔拱起的腰肢没了力气摊进床里不住的喘息，尤诺撑开阿斯塔的内壁看到了内部的鲜红和水液的流出，浮在空中的文字满意的变成了绿色并打了一个勾。</p><p>但是这还没有结束，文字又变了。</p><p>“请‘尤诺’内射‘阿斯塔’”</p><p> </p><p>尤诺看到这里，叹了口气，实际上看着他一副很从容的样子，性器早已经硬到发疼了，阿斯塔的穴口一张一合有规律的收缩着，时不时吐出一点粘稠的淫液，尤诺看的血脉喷张，用手扶住自己的性器，缓缓的刺入阿斯塔的内部，阿斯塔的后穴太紧了，只是龟头就已经伸不进去了，但是那湿润温暖的触感让尤诺停不下来，湿淋淋的水液到龟头上带来别样的刺激 虽然阿斯塔已经痛的抓住床单的指甲变白了。</p><p>“好痛，尤诺！好痛，太痛了！不要再进来了”<br/>“冷静阿斯塔，我才进入了一点，你可以吃下去的，相信我”</p><p>尤诺抓住阿斯塔的手腕带他来到了他们的交合处，只有龟头那一部分进去了更加巨大的还在后面，阿斯塔摸到那滚烫到性器就缩回了手指，但是他的手被尤诺紧紧的抓住。</p><p>“放松，自己用手打开，做得到吧？”</p><p>尤诺进入一点后则又退了出来，阿斯塔颤抖的看向尤诺，手颤颤巍巍的打开自己的内壁，手指放在穴口边上，感受到了那溢出的水液，尤诺这还忍的住，双手抓住阿斯塔的腿整个人向下压，阿斯塔的腿被折到了肩膀，尤诺的性器也一下子全部都进去了，激烈的动作让乳夹发出了声音拉扯着阿斯塔的乳头 阿斯塔的乳头已经红肿的能滴出血了。</p><p>“啊啊啊！！尤诺，好痛！！”<br/>“放松阿斯塔，这样我们都不会好受”</p><p>太紧了，进去就能被夹到射出来，阿斯塔的后穴还在一个劲的吸着，想要吸出尤诺的精液，真的是天然的性爱极品，阿斯塔努力放松着自己让尤诺好受一点，在被阿斯塔的内壁完全包裹的时候，尤诺开始了抽插，太舒服了阿斯塔的里面，温暖的肠道紧紧的包裹着自己，仿佛就是为自己量身定做的一样</p><p>“太快了...嗯啊，尤诺..太快了！”<br/>“阿斯塔...”</p><p> </p><p>尤诺故意往阿斯塔的敏感点操，那个凸起的点十分的浅，轻轻插就能触碰到，他的性器在阿斯塔的敏感点狠狠的碾压过去，阿斯塔被激的话都说不清楚，眼泪口水哪里还控制的住，嘴里含糊不清只能发出意义不明的语气词，阿斯塔已经被操射了一次，阿斯塔感觉到尤诺的性器变大是要射精了，他夹紧内壁想要把精液留在体内，尤诺这时却退了出去射在了阿斯塔的脸上，阿斯塔的脸被精液弄得黏黏糊糊的眼睛都快睁不开了，头发上也是。</p><p>“为什么呜..为什么不射进来...”<br/>“叫我老公就射给你”<br/>“....？”</p><p>阿斯塔听到这句话睁大了眼睛想要确认在眼前的是不是平时的那个尤诺，尤诺这时嘴角勾起带在笑意看着阿斯塔，阿斯塔却快要认不出来，还没有等他完全恢复好尤诺就再一次的插了进来，刚刚高潮过的内壁柔软的不行，松软温热的内壁包裹着尤诺的性器，尤诺想都不想就开始第二次的抽插</p><p>“你好松啊，阿斯塔”</p><p>尤诺故意刺激着阿斯塔，阿斯塔显然上当了听到这句话羞耻的想要找个地钻进去但是没有地方，他只能一边哭着喊着不要了一边努力夹紧着内壁，尤诺显然享受极了阿斯塔的口嫌体正直，用力操干着阿斯塔把阿斯塔的内壁操成了他阴茎的样子</p><p>“叫吗，阿斯塔？”<br/>“唔...哈啊...姆...”</p><p>阿斯塔一副想要叫但是叫不出来的样子更加扩大了尤诺的玩弄的心思，他故意每次插的时候不进过敏感点，让阿斯塔感觉到快感然后又到达不到顶峰，这种难受的感觉包裹着阿斯塔，他的理智已经快要被沉浸在这肉欲里面了</p><p>“我要射了，阿斯塔，你再不叫你还要再被操”</p><p>阿斯塔显然是犹豫了扭扭捏捏的说不出口，怎么样都发不出这两个次，尤诺看的这里故意做出要抽出去的样子，阿斯塔果然急了，快感快将他逼疯他不想再被操了</p><p>“老公..！哈啊老公..！给我..！”</p><p>尤诺对这句话受用极了 他满意的在阿斯塔体内进行数百次的抽插后射进了阿斯塔内壁的最深处</p><p>“要把老公的精液全部乖乖吃下去，不准漏出来”</p><p>上空的文字不再变化，在经过短暂的休息后尤诺发现魔法也可以使用了，但是阿斯塔已经因为体力不支昏了过去，尤诺叹了口气整理好自己的衣物再给阿斯塔穿上一份，用风魔法破开了空间抱着他走了出去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>